One Direction  Old friends new life
by Ilovehobosfeet
Summary: Sophie used to be childhood friends with the Harry Styles. She forgot who he was and when she moves in with her Grandmother she meets him again, after a long time she finally remembers who he is. This tells you what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : Moving in.

[Sophies P.O.V] So it's been just under a month since Dad ran off with all our money. For the past month we've been living off the money mum had been saving for a holiday. But now all that money been spent and since she doesn't have a job and the benefits don't pay much we have to move. I really don't want to go all the way to Manchester I'll have no friends all my amazing friends and boyfriends are here in Gloucester. My dads horrible. I can't believe he cheated on mum and then went and ran away with his women and our money. This morning we packed up everything we own and now we're off to grandma and grandpa;s great.

-When the van arrived in Manchester-

When I got out of the removal van grandma ran up to me."SOPHIE! It's been so long! It's great to see you, wheres you're mother?" mum called from inside the van, "Over here mom" grandma looked over and saw mum getting boxes "Oh okay bring the stuff in and then we'll have a nice cup of tea" I just walked inside and went in the garden to find granddad I saw him sat on a bench I ran over to him smiling "Granddad!" A smile grew on his face "There's my beautiful princess" He hugged me tight "How was the journey?" I looked up with the look of death on my face "Boring mom wouldn't stop chatting up the removal guy" he chuckled "Haha your mother hasn't changed then?" I shook my head "Nope still the same flirt she was even when she was with dad" that made him chuckle again "Haha well thats good" then we heard grandma screaming us to come inside for some tea "Oh well the witch wants us in come on Sophie lets go eat something you look starving" We both walked on inside for some tea.

After tea I unpacked my room and then decided to go to bed I felt so tired after having to unpack my room. I kissed everyone goodnight and went to my room. Before I went to bed I decided to check my twitter I tweeted 'Urgh been here a day and it's already hell so tired and bored someone save me?' Sarah my best friend tweeted back 'Come home? Everythings boring without you!' Me and Sarah tweeted for half an hour then I finally decided to go to bed. Just before I went to sleep Zack rang me, "Hello?" there was crying on the other end of the line "Sophie please come back, I miss you" that made me well up, "I'll be back once I get the money" a lot of crying happened in that phone call. But what could I do? Oh thats right. Nothing! I finally fell asleep after much crying. All I knew now was that tomorrow I was going to look round Manchester and find something to do!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 : Remembering the past

I woke up to my phone going off it was Sarah. "Hello?" she sounded worried "Have you seen Zack? He's missing and no ones seen him since you left!" what? He's missing? "Why would I have seen him I'm stuck in Manchester" I heard her crying "Oh right okay, well if you see him let us know!" what was going on? Why did she think he'd be here. I had a quick shower then hair-dryed my hair and changed into some black skinnies and a blue hoody. I really didn't care how I looked, I didn't plan on making friends so yeah. I went downstairs to see grandma making breakfast. "I'm going to skip breakfast today sorry grammy," I sometimes call her grammy don't judge me. "Okay Sophie are you going out then?" I nodded "Yeah I'm going to check out Manchester haven't been here since I was 6," I used to come here when I was younger, not been here in 6 years. I used to be friends with the neighbours son he was 2 years older than me but he was awesome. I can't remeber his name but oh well. "Okay Soph be careful, oh and could you take this washing up liquid next door for me?" I nodded "Sure Grammy" I started walking towards to door as Grandma shouted "Tell Ann I said thanks for letting me borrow the washing up liquid" I chuckled to myself "Will do Grammy" I went out the door and straight to the neighbours.

I knocked on the door and a lady who I assume is Ann answered straight away "Yes?" she didn't seem to take much notice of me then she looked at me and freaked out "SOPHIE! WOAH! You've changed so much, your Grandma said you were moving in! Come in! Come in!" she pulled me in with such a force and dragged me into the living room where a boy sat, he must have been 18-19 years old. When he saw me he looked confused "Auntie have you been picking random girls off the street again" she looked annoyed "MATT! Do you not remember her? It's Sophie, you know Eve's granddaughter, you and Harry used to play with her when you were younger!" he looked confused for a minute then seemed like he remembered "SOPHIE!" he jumped up off the sofa and ran to hug me. I on the other hand did not remember him or this Harry guy Ann mentioned. I pulled out of the hug "I'm not trying to ruin this moment but I only came to drop this off." I waved the washing up liquid in the air before handing it to Ann "And Grammy says hey. Other than that I need to go. I plan on looking round Manchester.

And with that I walked out of the living room "See you around Matt and Ann." I opened the front door and left.

[Matts P.O.V] She pulled out of the hug and walked out the living room "See you around Matt and Ann." She then opened the front door and left. Does she not remember who I am? Has she forgotten me and Harry? I turnt to Auntie very confused. "She's not been here for 10 years, I'm sure she'll remember when she see's Harry" I nodded "the only problem is I don't think Harry remembers who she is either. Especially after all thats happened in the past year. He's too caught up with that." Auntie nodded "looks like we've got our work cut out for us then little Matt" we both smiled. I see a plan coming on!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Woah.

-Flashback- "Harry give me my necklace back!" he shook his head me "No I want to keep it, that way if I miss you I can look at it and think of you." I frowned at him "fine but you have to wear it at all times and never take it off" he nodded "I promise" -End of flashback- what was this memory? Who was this boy? Why did I feel sick?

I was walking over a bridge when I heard people giggling about One Direction. Fan girls. I mean One Direction are cool and stuff like they're all good looking and have talent I'm just not one of those fan girls who go crazy or cry about them. As I was walking further over the bridge more and more girls were fan girling over One Direction. What was going on? When I was over the bridge I started hearing fan screams. At this point I was very confused what was going on?

I saw the bundle of screaming fans just as I was crossing the road and -BANG- everything went black.

I woke up in what I'm guessing was a car? "Liam she's waking up!" everything was so blurry what was going on? Was I being kidnapped? "Miss are you okay?" all I could hear was an Irish accent. Had I died and been sent to Irish heaven? "Niall shh I'm sure she has a headache she hit the floor pretty hard." Liam? Niall? Was I dreaming? My vision slowly came back and staring at me was some blonde dude and someone who kind of looked like Justin Bieber but with nicer hair. WAIT! It was Niall and Liam from One Direction! When my brain processed who it was I jumped up off Niall's lap and wacked my head on the roof of the car. "Woah hold it there miss" Ow. I held my head in pain, was there an elephant on my head "urr...da...baaa" what? Why did I, why did I baa. Liam chuckled, "We kind of hit you with our limo, no major problems you just knocked yourself out when you wacked your head on the floor, how do you feel...?" he clearly wanted me to tell me his name and in all honesty I didn't want him to know it "Clarissa" so I decided with a fake name. "Well Clarissa theres no long term problem...we just hit you with a car"

A few hours had past and I was still in the car with Liam and Niall, my head didn't hurt as much now but I still hadn't told them my real name either, I didn't plan to. The limo car door opened and in piled Louis, Harry and Zayn. Woah. "Niall, Liam. Please explain why there is a girl in the limo," Niall stared at Liam expecting him to answer and he did, "we ran her over" Harry looked up from his phone in shock "you did what? See Louis I told you we shouldn't have left them alone in here" Louis looked over at me "are you okay?" I nodded "her names Clarissa" Niall finally spoke up, "well Clarissa are you able to walk" I nodded again "do you talk?" Niall spoke up again "She was talking loads before you guys came in" I smirked "Oh she's alive, she smirked" this made me giggle, Harry looked over at me instantly with a weird look on his face "Harry Vas' Happenin' man, don't give her a weird look like that girls don't like it" Harry instantly looked back down on his phone. At this point I finally spoke.

"I need to get home, my grandma will be worried" Liam nodded "alright babe do you want us to drive you back?" I shook my head "I've just moved to Manchester and don't take this the wrong way but I don't want the attention drawn to me just yet, I also don't think my Mums going to like that I'm hanging out with strangers." he nodded and pulled me in for a hug, "be safe" I nodded and smiled, I then hugged Niall, Louis and Zayn. I went to hug Harry but he seemed more interested in his phone so I left it.

I got out the limo and started walking home. When I got in I looked at the time it was 11pm, where had the time gone? I left the house at around 11am and now it was 11pm, how long was I knocked out? How long did we talk? "And what time do you call this little miss, your grandparents went to bed worried sick. We've just moved here and already you're out late" I took off my shoes and walked over to her "I got run over" she shook her head, "You're lying to me too now, you clearly were not run over." I argued "I was, Niall and Liam from One Direction run me over in my car, it was only a bump but I knocked myself out when I wacked my head on the floor" she nodded "Okay if you say so, just get to bed. And this better not happen again" I nodded and turnt to go upstairs.

I got into my room and went on twitter I tweeted *What a day.* Sarah DM'ed me asking all about my day and told me that Zack has contacted home and he's fine he's just taking a break. Aside from getting hit by a car and the argument and Zack dissapearing todays been pretty good. Today I met One Direction. And little did I know that wouldn't be the last time I'd see them!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Dreams

"Harry get off me!" I said giggling like an idiot, Harry sat up "You have an amazing laugh Sophie." I sat up on the grass brushing off all the grass on my "I hate my laugh it's annoying," he shook his head "No, it's a laugh I will always remember!" he kissed my cheek!

I woke up pretty quickly, what was that? Ever since I met One Direction a week ago I've been having weird dreams. But been deciding to ignore them! So since all that happened I've not been doing much, I've now got a part time waitressing job in this diner near the house and I've been helping in the grden. It's November right now so theres not alot to do in the garden, just getting ready for the summer when we can start planting things. I really love gardening all because of my grandpa. It's Saturday today so I'm off work, Ann has invited me over to help make some cakes because she has a party tonight and she's been asked to make cakes. I got up and had a quick shower, I curled my hair and applied some mascara and that was it. I put on some skinnies and a plain red top before making my way downstairs. "You going over to Ann's soon then Soph?" I nodded to my mum, "Ok well have fun!" I put on my black hightops and made my way next door.

"Sophie! You're early," Ann ushered me in, "sorry, just needed to get out," she nodded then lead me into the kitchen. After a few hours of baking we had finally finished. There was a sponge cake a lot of muffins. "Wow we did really well today Sophie, you should help me bake more often!" I smiled at her "I had a lot of fun, mums terrible at baking cakes so I never got to do this with her," Ann looked up from the cakes "well if you come over more often we can bake all the cakes you want," I giggled "thanks." I looked at the time, 6pm woah. "I really better head off, me and Grandpa were planning on going star-gazing tonight," Ann looked dissapointed "oh right, I was hoping you'd stay for tea but of course your Grandpa comes first." I gave her an apoloetic look before making my way to the front door, "Maybe some other time Ann" I heard her agree "Sure okay bye Sophie." I left the house and when I got to my door I saw a land rover pull up at Ann's house and it had blacked out windows, before I had the chance to see who was in the car the front door was opened and I was pulled into my house. "Ow." I complained from the pain and as I looked up I saw my mum, "Your grandfather has already gone up to the hill because you took so long." I rubbed my arm, "Why didn't he just come next door and get me?" she frowned at me "Just go to the hill now, you're lucky it's not 8pm yet," 8pm is when the magic happens that what grandpa says anyways, I grabbed a thermal filled with tea and made my way to driveway.

When I got outside the car was still in Ann's driveway but clearly no one was in the car anymore. Who were the perople? Why were they visiting Ann? If I did stay for tea I sure would have found out but oh well. I'd rather go star-gazing with Grandpa than meet randomers. When I got to the hill Grandpa literally lepped over to me and hugged me "You made it, just half an hour left until the magic happens" I handed him the mug of tea and he smiled, we sat on the rug and spoke about everything, I told him about the dreams and he just told me that it would all make sense soon. We spoke about all the things I'd missed and at 8pm as Grandpa said the magic happend. It was a metior shower and it was beautiful. "Make a wish Sophie and it will defiantly come true!" I wished that I'd be able to find out what the dreams meant and that I'd find happiness again.

When I got home Zack was sat outside "Zack what are you doing here?" he came over and put him arm round my waist, Grandpa went to stop him but I nodded at Grandpa and he smiled back and made his way inside. "It's 2am Zack why are you here?" he tried to smile but I could see he was upset about something "I can't stop thinking about you, so I made some money and came here, I've been in Manchester for ages but had trouble finding where you lived!" I shook my head "Zack I..." he held my face in his hand "It's okay, I'm happy to be here, and I plan on being here a while." he handed me a piece of paper with writing on, "heres where I'm staying, stop by sometime yeah? We are still together afterall" I nodded and before I could speak he kissed me, "I still love you Sophie." and with that he walked away, woah.

I went inside and the house was still, I guess Grandpa went straight up to bed then. I got a glass and filled it with milk, drank it and went up to bed. Tomorrow I would go see Zack and find out why he dropped everything back home and came here.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 -

"Sophie I'm going to miss you!" Harry hugged me, he was smaller than me and we were like dwarfs. "Harry I'll come back one day, just keep the chain on at all times and when you're sad hold on to it and think of me," he frowned, "I don't like that you're moving further away so you can't visit anymore." I hugged him, I didn't want to move Harry was my best friend! "I'll be back soon I promise," I kissed his cheek and got into my dads car, pulling out of the driveway I was crying and so was Harry.

-ALARM SOUNDS- Urgh, another day stuck in Manchester. After last night I don't know what to do, I haven't got work today but I do tomorrow. Today I'm going to visit Zack at the hotel he's staying in, I need to find out why he's there.

[Harry's P.O.V] Ever since Liam and Niall ran over that Clarissa girl I've been dreaming about Sophie, I still miss her! Holding the chain in my hand, she promised she'd come back but where is she? "Earth to Harry!" Clarissa's laugh, why did it seem familiar? COLD! "Louis what the hell, why did you just throw cold water over me? MUM!" Mum rushed in, "Mummy Ann, Harry wet himself again," Mum frowned at Louis, "Harry whats bothering you this time?" I shrugged, why did her laugh get to me so much, "You going to that night club tonight with Danielle?" I nodded, Danielle is my girlfriend by the way."It's masked night though Harry, so don't forget your mask." Louis giggled, hmm time for revenge. I picked up my glass of water and threw it on Louis "WATCH THE HAIR HARRY!" Mum laughed "I'd better leave the room before I get water thrown at me," she turnt towards the door. "The other boys are awake and eating all the food again, so if you want to eat I'd go get something now." My and Louis exchanged glances and ran downstairs!"

[Sophie's P.O.V] "So let me get this straight, you came here for me. You couldn't stand being without me so you came here!" he nodded, "I hated not being with you, so are we still together" I smiled before pouncing on Zack, "We sure are!" he smiled, "great! Tonight we can celebrate," I looked at him confused "It's a grand opening night at the nightclub next to the hotel, some girl told me about it." I nodded "and you want us to go to it?" he nodded, "It's a masked night though, so we have to wear masks!" I nodded "Sure why not? I haven't done anything else in Manchester, getting out might be a good idea!" he smiled and hugged me, "Great I'll pick you up at 8!" I looked at my watch, 4pm, thats 4 hours to get ready! "I better go then so I'll have time to get ready!" I kissed Zack and left.

[Harry's P.O.V] "Louis get off I need to get ready!" Louis was jumping all over me, "We've got 3 hours to get ready!" I pushed him off, "Exactly! I don't even have my blazer ironed yet!" Louis sat up on his hotel bed, "You and your blazers, just wear a stripy top like me! Can't go wrong with stripes" I shook my head and started rumaging through my suitcase, I found a white vest top, grey blazer and dark grey jeans. Perfect. I ironed my blazer and got ready. "Louis are you seriously wearing that?" he looked down at his clothes, "Nothing wrong with stripes Harry! And besides it's a nightclub calm down! Hehe. You're not 18 yet though so no drinking!" Louis was wearing a grey vest top with blue stripes on and light ghrey chinos he was also wearing his blue vans. I was wearing my white high tops! "How am I even aloud in?" Louis looked up from his phone, "It's a 16-20's night" I nodded.

"VAS HAPPENIN'" Zayn Bundled into the room he was also wearing a white vest top, he was also wearing a blue baseball jumper, pale chinos and he was wearing he red nikes. Closley followed by Zayn was Liam and Niall. They were smiling from ear to ear. Liam was wearing a checkered shirt with all the buttons done up, grey jeans like mine and white high tops too. Niall lastly was wearing a blue polo, dark grey chinos and Blue nikes. In al honesty we all looked pretty good. We headed down to the car.

When we got to Danielle's house she made us take pictures for the paparazzi. I hate when she wants all the attention. We got in the car and arrived at the night club at 7:15, we snuck in through the back of the nightclub and went into the V.I.P section. At around half 8 a very drunk Danielle has dissapeared somewhere, I had to leave the V.I.P bit to go find her. I put my mask on and went out, I found Danielle. I knew it was her because I helped her make that mask. She was kissing some random guy. What? A girl ran into me she was crying!

[Sophies P.O.V] Zack came and picked me up at 8pm just like he said, I was wearing some white skinnies and a black loose top I was also wearing my black high tops! We arrived at the nightclub, 16-20's night. Wow. Zacks 19 by the way. We met through Sarahs brother you see. We got into the club and Zack immediatly started drinking, he offered me alcohol I turnt it down. At half 8 my very drunk boyfriend had been in the toilets for a good 10 minutes so I decided to go find him, he was wearing a mask so he wasn't hard to find. Mine was black with white feathers. I found Zack...kissing another girl. What?

I turnt round and ran into someone, I was crying and when I looked up the guy looked hurt, but his eyes. He was wearing a white mask with black feathers. "I'm...I'm sorry, I moved away from him and ran, I ran out of the night club and just kept running. I was going past an alleyway when someone grabbed me, I was about to scream but they covered my mouth "What have we here? A little girl in a mask, aw. Were you at that new nightclub then, aren't you cute?" the guy ripped my top and started touching me he slapped my hard across the face when I tried to push him off it left a scratch down my face, he was about to take off my mask when someone grabbed him and pulled him away, "What are you doing touching a young girl?" the boy must have been 17 years old, he was wearing a mask, it was the boy from the club!

After a fight between the person who attacked me and the guy from the club the club guy won and the other guy ran away. Club guy came over "Are you ok?" I nodded. "I'm Harry, woah thats a pretty deep cut, he took out this blue square of fabric and started wiping my face. "Owwww." he stopped, "Sorry. Do you want me to walk you home?" I nodded. He walked me to the end of the road and I turnt to him, "You're Harry Styles aren't you?" he nodded. "I should probably not walk back to my house with you sorry," he looked hurt, "why?" I took a deep breath, "My boyfriend and you're girlfriend just cheated on us both with each other, you should be with your friends and I'll go to mine," not that I have any, Harry nodded anyways, "okay at least tell me your name" I turnt away and started walking home "It doesn't matter. Bye Harry."

_Sorry for not ever writing on here, I'm Hannah and this is my first fan fiction like it so far? Woo! Anything written in Bold is a text message! Woo!3_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Coffee Shop

It's been 3 weeks since the night club, since Harry Styles saved me. I've been working alot and the cut from the guy who attacked me is healing, it's still there though. Mum asked what happened and I told her I fell over, she believed it. I haven't seen Zack for a while so I'm happy, I've also became friends with this girl called Samantha, I call her Sam. She works at the diner too and recently we've been meeting up after work. She's really nice! Haven't seen One Direction for a while. So I think all that creepy bumping into them has stopped. Phew.

It's December now, 2 weeks until Christmas yay! I'm working over time at work tonight to get more money. I need to buy this telescope for Grandpa. It's £150 I've got Mum and Grandma's presents I just need £70 more for the telescope! I got up at 8am and got ready and left. Today I wore some black jeans and a orange t-shirt. I also wore some red high tops. I didn't care how I looked today. I brushed my hair and put it up in a bun. I made my way to the diner. Everyone at home was still asleep. I was working from 9am to 11pm today. A long day but I'm getting paid £50 so then there'll just be £20 left that I'll need which I hope I'll get in tips!

When I arrived the diner was pretty quiet. I was serving an old man when a car pulled up, it was pretty battered up and out came Harry and Louis. I quickly dashed into the kitchen. I couldn't let them see me. 1 they think I'm Clarissa and 2 what if Harry notices the scratch and realises it's me from the other night. I begged my boss to let me hide in the kitchen until they left and she let me. I saw this chain round Harry's neck, it looked alot like the chain from my dreams but I decided to shake it off, it must just be a coincidence. They were here until half 10, when they finally left for their car I left the kitchen. Harry saw me. DAMMIT. I hid behind a menu until the car drove off. That was close. The rest of the day went pretty slowly. Samantha came in at 4pm. She was working here until 11 with me so I wasn't alone anymore.

"Soo...boss says you were scared into the kitchen by some boys this morning, who?" I looked up from the table I was clearing."Harry and Louis were here." she looked shocked, "NO WAY!"I sighed. Sam knows about everything that happened and thinks I'm crazy for not telling them my real name and everything but I just don't want to get involved with them. "They go back to London tomorrow night anyways Sam," she looked at me weird, "It's creepy that you know that Soph," I smiled "I checked their twitter to find out everything, they've been in and out of Manchester alot recently," Sam nodded.

It was 11pm "time to close up girls," I nodded at our boss then got my bag from behind the counter, I hugged Sam and left. Why did I feel watched when I was walking home? A car pulled up next to me, it was Sam. She's 18 and can drive woo. "I'll give you lift home Soph, don't want you getting attacked do I?" I smiled and got in the car "Thanks," she dropped me off home. I got in the house and everyone was asleep. I made a mug of hot chocolate then sat down and watched some CSI. After that I went to bed.

_Do you all like it? Hope you do all enjoy this story:)_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 - Clarissa?

I got woken up by my mum shaking me, "Soph, Ann's downstairs." I groaned annoyed that I was woken up, I didn't have work until 1 today I at least wanted to lay in until 11. I looked at the clock, 9am. Urgh. I got up and sorted my hair before making my way downstairs to see Ann. She had a huge smile on her face, "Sophie, tonight we're having a party at this hall," she handed my a picture of a hall place, "you must come! I would've let you know sooner but it wasn't arranged until last night, my sister owns it and it she thought it would be a good idea. It's a formal party!" the thought of formal meant I'd have to wear a nice dress...I don't own a nice dress, "I'd love to go but theres one problem," Ann looked at me confused, "I don't own a formal dress," she smiled, "darling that can easily be resolved, Gemma still has her prom dress, it doesn't fit her but I'm sure it would fit you and so will her shoes, size 5?" I nodded "See, you have to come" I sighed and gave in "Fine," she smiled "great I'll drop the dress and shoes over later so you can get ready when you get back, the hall is just down the road you can't miss it!" I nodded. "Party starts at 7:30" I nodded yet again. And with that Ann left!

While I was at work all I could think about was the party, "Soph, earth to Sophie!" I snapped out of it, "Sorry what did you say Sam?" she shook her head whilst smiling "The party will be fine," I sighed, "I don't know anyone there though." she smiled "stop worrying."

[Harry's P.O.V] "Harry you have to come to this party," at around 10am mum came over begging me and the boys to go to this party tonight, "Mum we're supposed to be going back to London tonight back to our apartment," she sighed, "The party finishes at 12 and you don't have to stay the whole night, please come." Louis bounced over "Come on Harry it's just a party, it's somewhere you can actually wear a shirt!" I chuckled "fine! But we leave at 11," mum smiled "thank you. The party starts at 7 and it's at your Aunties hall," I sighed, "Okay see you then," mum left our hotel. "Great and I'd just finished packing," I sighed unzipping my just packed suitcase and rumagged through for my suits, shirts and ties. "I'll go tell the others that we're going tonight" I nodded at Louis and he fled out of the room!

[Sophies P.O.V] I finished work at 5 and rushed home, I jumped in the shower. When I got out I found the dress and shoes on my bed and in a box next to it were some beautiful silver earings a few bracelets. The dress was carribbean blue and silky, it had silver sequines going down one side, it was beautiful. The shoes were silver and were pretty high but I guess it wouldn't matter how they looked. I decided to sort my hair and make-up first. I blended my eyeshadow together, I blended black to white black on the outside and white on the inside. I left the rest of my make-up nude. I curled my hair and then put it in a high poneytail. I put the earrings on and was ready for the dress. I slipped on the dress and shoes and looked in the mirror. Was that really me? I covered up the scratch on my face with conceler and it didn't even seem to exist anymore.

I slowly walked downstairs still in shock of how I looked, I actually looked beautiful! My Grandpa stared at me and everyones jaws dropped, "Sophie, you look amazing!" I smiled when my Grandpa said that. I really felt beautiful tonight. It was now 7:30, I left the house and made my way down the road to the party!

[Harry's P.O.V] Me and the boys decided on the same outfit, black shoes and black suits with white shirts except they all went with black ties and I went with a black boe-tie. I got bored okay? "Liam leave your hair alone it's nearly 7pm we need to get in the car and get going!" damn does Liam take forever to do his, "I am coming down now!" he lept down the stepts in the hotel and followed me outside into the car," we arrived at 7:15 "Harry I was beginning to worry" mum wrapped her arms round me, "I can see the chain by the way," I looked down at the chain and quickly hid it in my shirt "sorry mum," she doesn't know why I refuse to take it off, I just wish Sophie would come back soon."

[Sophies P.O.V] I arrived at the party and there were so many people there, Matt was outisde "Here you are," I smiled "Hey Matt!" I've met up with Matt a few times since I moved here so it's not weird seeing him, "I'm glad you're here I was worried I wouldn't know anyone" he took my hand and started leading me inside, "you know more people here than you think," I smiled assuming he meant that I knew Ann and Gemma.

"Clarissa?" I spun round, it was Louis! What was he doing here, "Urr hey Louis." he came over and hugged me...weird I hardly knew him "Who do you know here?" Matt came over and put his arm round me, "Did you just call her Clarissa?" Louis nodded, "right..." he looked confused "Matt you know her?" he nodded "But her name isn't Clarissa," I lowered my head, great now he was going to find out my real name, before Louis could reply Harry bounced over "Clarissa why are you here?" Matt frowned "you even told Harry?" I nodded, "Matt how do you know Clarissa?" he took a deep breath, "this is not how me and Aunt Ann wanted you guys to find out but it's better now than ever."

Me and Harry looked at each other weirdly then I saw it, "Harry where did you get that chain?" Matt looked at me, he didn't look too happy seeming as I interupted him but he let the conversation happen, "Urr...someone gave it to me along time ago why?" I sighed, "It's you," he gave me a weird look so did Matt "Sophie you know?" I shrugged, "I've been having weird dreams about this person called Harry and yesterday I realised they were memories of my past, when I was younger I used to come to Manchester alot, to visit my grandparents." Harry paid close attention "I was friends with the neighbours son, Harry." Harry butted in, "and one day you found out it would be the last time you'd visit for a long time because you were moving further away!" I nodded "so I gave you the necklace and told you..." Harry finished my sentence, "if you ever miss me look at the chain and remember you're not alone" I smiled, "So you lied about your name? Your name is really Sophie?" I nodded. Louis butted in "why did you lie?" I sighed, "I didn't realise who it was and I'd just moved in with my grandparents I didn't want famous people to know who I was!" Louis laughed.

Ann came over "So you guys know now?" me and Harry nodded, "well that was easier than I thought, Louis, dance with me?" Louis smiled "why not Auntie Ann" he chuckled and led Ann away, Matt had gone too and it was just me and Harry, "Well..Sophie, long time no see," I giggled and he smiled "I knew it was you, that laugh, how could I ever forget it?" he pulled me in for a hug! My bestest friend, I've found you!

_Enjoyed it? They finally know...and it's not all, now the real story begins! Woo!_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 - A nice drunken mistake.

I hugged Harry for what felt like seconds but apparently it was longer than that because Louis started complaing, "Sophie why are you stealing Harry?" he started huffing and puffing "aww is my Boo Bear jealous of Sophie hugging me?" Louis nodded so Harry pulled him into a hug and before long I heard the rest of One direction screaming and jumping into our hug "GROUP HUG!" Niall screamed.

After a long time of being suffocated by the 'group hug' everyone finally let go. Liam asked clearly confused, "So why were we hugging Clarissa and Harry?" Louis giggled like a little girl and Harry explained the story of how I lied about who I was because I didn't want to be friends with famous people and how my names really Sophie and that we've just found out we used to be best friends, Liam starts nodding,"right...I see...urrr...hi Sophie?" I waved and started giggling. After a few hours at the party my phone started ringing it was mum "Hello?" Harry looked at me worried "Hey Soph when are you coming home?" I looked over at Harry "hold on a sec Mum," I pulled the phone away from my ear and put it on hold "She wants me to go home," he sighed then looked over at Louis who instanly answered "Tell her your staying at a mates?" I shook my head, "and then what? I can wander around in this dress when everyone leaves?" Louis looked at Harry and smiled "You can come stay at our hotel room with us and go home in the morning," Harry looked over to me "Yeah I don't mind up to you though Sophie," I nodded, "One problem, I don't want to go home in the dress," Harry smiled "We'll sort it," I nodded and took Mum off hold "It turns out I'm staying at Samanthas," I could tell she was smiling on the other end of the call,"thats great Soph but what about clothes?" I smiled "Sam says she has things I can borrow,".

After I hung up Louis put his arm round me, "Fresh meat." and with that he winked at me, "Boo bear you can't do that what would Eleanor think?" Louis sighed and pulled away, "party pooper" Harry smiled. At around 2am we left the party, we even told Ann I was staying at Sam's and that they were dropping me off in the car. We arrived at the hotel room and all bundled into Harry and Louis room, "Me and Harry will share my bed and you can have Harrys," I nodded then looked at Liam, Niall and Zayn "and they're in here why?" Harry smirked, "Drink time," I shook my head "only 16 though Harry," he put his arm round me, "your point?" I smiled "Fine only 1 drink." he nodded.

Liam went and mixed drinks and grabbed a can of coke for himself, he does't drink alot you see. He handed me some vodka and handed Harry and that a beer. 1 hour and 6 glasses of vodka later and I was giggling like an idiot. "SPIN THE BOTTLE TIME!" Louis screamed we all cheered in response and he grabbed the now empty vodka bottle and put it on the coffee table "the rules are the two people it lands on kiss," I giggled "I am not playing," Liam announced "I'm too sobar ok." we all nodded at him, Louis spun the bottle, it landed on me and Harry. "We don't have to if you don't want to Soph," I giggled "not drunk enough to kiss me are you Harry?" he shook his head "thats not it," I crawled over to him and melted into his lips, our lips moved in sync "Get in there Harreh!" I pulled away as he tried to carry it on, "Harry wanted to carry on I see," I giggled and lay down on his legs and yawned, "is someone tired?" I nodded "come on then," Harry lifted me up and carried me to his bed "goodnight," he kissed my forehead and started walking back to the sofas but I grabbed his arm and pulled him on top of me, "Woah Soph," I stopped him midspeach by kissing him again, after a few minutes I pushed him off me leaving him wanting more once again, "goodnight Harry," I giggled and rolled over falling asleep quickly.

**I know I haven't added more chapters for a while and everything but I've got loads of coursework and then my pc broke yesterday and I lost two chapters:/**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - Oh right...

I woke up with the biggest headache I have ever had, dammit hangovers! I never usually get hangover but come on, I don't think I've ever drank that much! I climbed out of the bed I had stayed in. Harry's. I walked to the sofas to see Harry sleeping, cute. I walked over to the small kitchen thing and got a glass of water, I drank it pretty quickly. I felt a pair of arms wrap round my waist and turnt round to see Zayn, "Mornin' georgous hows the hangover?" I glared at him, "That bad hey?" I nodded, Zayn let go of my waist and sat on the counter, "What happened with you and Harry in his room last night? He came out smiling like an idiot," I tapped my nose "I don't kiss and tell silly!" he frowned "Meany," I heard a groan come from the sofa and saw Harry sit up, "who jumped on my head," I let out a giggle "does little Harry want some water?" Harry covered his ears, "Don't shout Zayn,"giggling again I went over and handed him a glass of water and sat down next to him, he rested his head on my shoulder "Soph my head hurts," I giggled "poor Harry."

"HARRY WHERE ARE MY BOXERS?" I heard Louis scream from his room, "THEY'RE ON THE BALCONY" Harry screamed back, why were they there? Louis ran out of his room covering his...area and went onto the balcony coming back with his underwear, "FOUND THEM!" I heard an irish groan come from Nialls room followed by him shouting, "SHUT UP GUYS! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE!" me and Harry giggled like school girls. Like a father, Liam came out of his room and started cooking breakfast for us all, "Sophie we should take you home soon," I nodded and Harry jumped up and ran to his room. Minutes later he submerged holding a purple Jack Wills hoody and some Hollister trackies, "you can borrow these," I smilled and then Louis handed me some converses, "these should fit, Niall has small feet," I giggled "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Nialls voice rang through the room, "I LOVE YOU NIALL!" aw these bromances!

After breakfast we made our way downstairs to Harry's car, he drove. "Should I be worried for my life?" they all giggled "hey I can drive!" I giggled along with the rest of the guys, "Ok if you say so Harreh!" he smiled when I mentioned that nickname, I used to call him Harreh when we were much younger. "Boo bear," Louis looked up from his phone "Yes Princess?" Cute! "Do we have to go home at 4?" Louis nodded, "as much as I want to stay here we do," Harry frowned "Don't want to go to LA and leave Soph here," my heart felt crushed, I forgot that they were leaving today! I have just found Harreh, my childhood best friend and now he has to go to LA for who knows how long, "Sophie! Earth to Soph," I snapped back into reality when Harry started waving his hands in my face. "We're here beautiful!" I smiled when he called me beautiful.

I got out of the car and hugged all the boys, "Have a safe flight ok?" they all smiled, "We'll be fine and don't worry we'll bring Harry saftly back!" I giggled, "good! And Harry!" he looked up at me and smiled "Don't go off with the first girl you see, just because you're famous," he pulled me in for a hug, "I won't, I promise!" I smiled, "good. Now you should go, you still have to pack right?" Louis looked alarmed "GUYS WE NEED TO GO!" all of them bundled into the car except Harry.

"Look Harry about last night..." he stopped me before I could finish, "We were drunk it didn't mean anything right?" I don't know why but when he said that I felt crushed, but I nodded anyway, "thats right, just a drunken mistake," he smiled "You understand me Sophie!" he pulled me into a hug and kissed my head, "I'll come see you when we get home yeah?" I nod and hand him a piece of paper, "thats my number," he smiles "thanks, I'll text you later yeah?" I nodded and with that he got into the car with the others and drove off. I was alone.

After standing there and staring at where Harry's car was minutes before I decided to go into the house, "SOPHIE! You're back finally!" I smiled and hugged mum, "I'm tired mum I think I'm just going to go to bed," she smiled "okay darling, sleep well!" I smiled and made my way upstairs and into bed," I slept in Harry's Jack Wills jumper breathing in his scent. I've fallen in love with my oldest and greatest friend! I have fallen in love with Harry Styles.

_[Authors note]-So what do you all think? Sorry I took so long to update, I had alot going on, this was orginally meant to be updated everyday but that may not happen, it will be near enough every day. Once I get things sorted the everyday thing will happen again I promise3 -HannahPanda_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - I'm happy for you.

It's been two months since I saw Harry, he's coming back from America today Ann told me. In the past month he's been in a lot of different magazine with some girl, Harry said he has some amazing news to tell me too...I can only guess what it is. Zayn and Niall rang me everynight when they were in LA it was cute! It's now February 28th 2012. My birthday was last week so now I'm 17. I woke up this morning feeling very very tired, I didn't really want to see Harry. I haven't spoken to him in two months but spoken to Zayn, Liam, Louis and Niall! How does that work? Anyways I got ready in my white converses, black shorts and a white loose top, it's hot today so why not? I didn't bother with make-up and just put my hair up in a ponytail, theres not much point is there?

The doorbell went and I checked my phone 1pm, dammit! I overslept, I answered the door to a very bouncy Louis "SOPH!" he pounced on me, "hello to you too Louis..." he smiled "come on time to go to Mummy Ann's house!" I smiled and shouted up the stairs "Going next door bye mum," I then made my way next door while Louis has his arm round me. We walked into Ann's house and I was suddenly attacked by Zayn and Niall "SOPHIE WE MISSED YOU!" I giggled and pushed them off me, "I missed you guys too but a girl needs to breathe, before long Liam came out of the living room with his arms wide open, "Liam!" I hugged him "how you doing babe?" I smiled, "I'm good how Dani," (his girlfriend Danielle) he smiled "she's good," I nodded "Awesome," I heard giggling coming from in the living room, "Harry stop that tickles!" I had hoped I was wrong about what his news would be, I took a deep breath and walked into the living room!

"Oh hey Harry," he look up from the girl he seemed to be devouring and smiled, "Hey Sophie, how you been?" I faked a smile "good," Louis noticed how fake the smile was and tried to give me an apologetic smile. I went and sat between Niall and Zayn who istantly both put their arm round me, they must've noticed to...so did Liam. They all did except Harry and his toygirl. "So...Harry going to introduce me?" he smiled, "This is Ella and Ella this is Sophie, one of my oldest friends," she smiled and came over to me and hugged me "Hey girl!" I faked another smile "Hey," I grinded my teeth, she was what'd you call fake...her hair was bleached blonde and she was very...orange...her boobs were very on show..ew. I did not like her, "did you fall into some tango on your way here?" she frowned at me but Louis, Niall, Zayn and Liam chuckled, Harry tried to hide his smile but it didn't really work. She got up and smirked, "Harry darling can we go sit in your garden? I don't like the atmosphere in here," he nodded and got up so they both walked out."

[Harry's P.O.V] "Did you fall into some tango on your way here?" woah, did Sophie really just say that? Everyone except Ella started laughing, I tried to hide my smirk. I mean come on that was a pretty good one right? Ella got up "Harry darling..." I shivered at the name, "can we go sit in your garden? I don't like the atmosphere in here," I nodded and got up and walked out with her, the truth is I don't really like Ella. I met her in America and Sophie was on my mind constantly so I decided the only way I'll be able to concentrate is if I find someone to take my mind off Sophie so I randomly asked out Ella and she's been clung on to me ever since. I thought if I came back to England Ella would stay in America but no, her rich Dad bought her a ticket so she could come with me. Damn America and their rich spoilt girls.

"Harry, baby." Ella started waving her hand in front of my face and I snapped back into reality. "What do you want Ella?" she smirked "this," and she pulled me in for a kiss, I didn't kiss back and just let her kiss me, she pulled away. "What's wrong baby? Why aren't you kissing back?" I mumbled "I'm not your baby," I think I mumbled it quietly but she gave me a glare...I think she heard it, "we're together so that makes you my baby got it?" that was it, I couldn't take it anymore! I stormed off and went to the living room, I was about to go into the living room when I heard my name being mentioned Liam called me stupid! I decided to listen in!

[Sophie's P.O.V] Once they left the room Louis attacked me "YOU LIKE HARRY DON'T YOU!" I hushed him "SH LOUIS!" he shut up and then Niall spoke up, "You do though don't you?" I looked down and started playing with my hands. I felt Liam put his hand on my shoulder, "Harry's stupid for not realising how amazing you are!" Zayn butted in "instead he likes to go out with sluts he finds on the street!" this made me giggle. Louis finished what they all wanted to say, "one day he'll realises what he has but it'll be too late, because you'll be with one of us!" and he winked "Oh Louis you will never girl up will you?" he smiled "never! But seriously, when he realises you'll have gone," I could feel tears coming alone so I buried myself into Liams chest, "shh it's ok Sophie."

Harry charged in and he looked mad, at least he was until he saw me! He hurried over and pulled me off Liam, I was not crying into his chest and what he didn't know was because it was his fault. "Sophie whats wrong? Tell me?" I sighed and pulled myself off him wiping away my tears, good thing I didn't wear make-up today! "It's fine don't worry," I got up and made my way to the living room door, "I think I might just go home," Harry nodded and the others tried to smile. When I was leaving the room I bumped into Lisa, "slut." she muttered under her breath, that did not help my mood. I turnt round and slapped her so hard across the face, she fell to the floor and started crying, Harry and everyone came out of the living room and saw Lisa on the floor, they were in shock. I'd done something bad, I just left the house and ignored Harry calling my name.

I got into my house and checked my phone, 6 missed calls off Harry and then a knock went at the door. It was Harry, "what do you want?" he sighed, "why did you hit Lisa?" I shrugged "she called me a slut and I was in a bad mood," he pulled me in for a hug "I wish you would tell me what was wrong Soph," I buried myself in his warm chest, "You wouldn't understand," I looked up at him smirking and he leant down getting to me. What was happening? My heart started beating very hard...then..!

_[Authors note] Woo! Cliffhanger;) you might all think I'm ill for actually writing another chapter but I had time! Love you all! -HannahPanda_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9 - Oh right...

I woke up with the biggest headache I have ever had, dammit hangovers! I never usually get hangover but come on, I don't think I've ever drank that much! I climbed out of the bed I had stayed in. Harry's. I walked to the sofas to see Harry sleeping, cute. I walked over to the small kitchen thing and got a glass of water, I drank it pretty quickly. I felt a pair of arms wrap round my waist and turnt round to see Zayn, "Mornin' georgous hows the hangover?" I glared at him, "That bad hey?" I nodded, Zayn let go of my waist and sat on the counter, "What happened with you and Harry in his room last night? He came out smiling like an idiot," I tapped my nose "I don't kiss and tell silly!" he frowned "Meany," I heard a groan come from the sofa and saw Harry sit up, "who jumped on my head," I let out a giggle "does little Harry want some water?" Harry covered his ears, "Don't shout Zayn,"giggling again I went over and handed him a glass of water and sat down next to him, he rested his head on my shoulder "Soph my head hurts," I giggled "poor Harry."

"HARRY WHERE ARE MY BOXERS?" I heard Louis scream from his room, "THEY'RE ON THE BALCONY" Harry screamed back, why were they there? Louis ran out of his room covering his...area and went onto the balcony coming back with his underwear, "FOUND THEM!" I heard an irish groan come from Nialls room followed by him shouting, "SHUT UP GUYS! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE!" me and Harry giggled like school girls. Like a father, Liam came out of his room and started cooking breakfast for us all, "Sophie we should take you home soon," I nodded and Harry jumped up and ran to his room. Minutes later he submerged holding a purple Jack Wills hoody and some Hollister trackies, "you can borrow these," I smilled and then Louis handed me some converses, "these should fit, Niall has small feet," I giggled "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Nialls voice rang through the room, "I LOVE YOU NIALL!" aw these bromances!

After breakfast we made our way downstairs to Harry's car, he drove. "Should I be worried for my life?" they all giggled "hey I can drive!" I giggled along with the rest of the guys, "Ok if you say so Harreh!" he smiled when I mentioned that nickname, I used to call him Harreh when we were much younger. "Boo bear," Louis looked up from his phone "Yes Princess?" Cute! "Do we have to go home at 4?" Louis nodded, "as much as I want to stay here we do," Harry frowned "Don't want to go to LA and leave Soph here," my heart felt crushed, I forgot that they were leaving today! I have just found Harreh, my childhood best friend and now he has to go to LA for who knows how long, "Sophie! Earth to Soph," I snapped back into reality when Harry started waving his hands in my face. "We're here beautiful!" I smiled when he called me beautiful.

I got out of the car and hugged all the boys, "Have a safe flight ok?" they all smiled, "We'll be fine and don't worry we'll bring Harry saftly back!" I giggled, "good! And Harry!" he looked up at me and smiled "Don't go off with the first girl you see, just because you're famous," he pulled me in for a hug, "I won't, I promise!" I smiled, "good. Now you should go, you still have to pack right?" Louis looked alarmed "GUYS WE NEED TO GO!" all of them bundled into the car except Harry.

"Look Harry about last night..." he stopped me before I could finish, "We were drunk it didn't mean anything right?" I don't know why but when he said that I felt crushed, but I nodded anyway, "thats right, just a drunken mistake," he smiled "You understand me Sophie!" he pulled me into a hug and kissed my head, "I'll come see you when we get home yeah?" I nod and hand him a piece of paper, "thats my number," he smiles "thanks, I'll text you later yeah?" I nodded and with that he got into the car with the others and drove off. I was alone.

After standing there and staring at where Harry's car was minutes before I decided to go into the house, "SOPHIE! You're back finally!" I smiled and hugged mum, "I'm tired mum I think I'm just going to go to bed," she smiled "okay darling, sleep well!" I smiled and made my way upstairs and into bed," I slept in Harry's Jack Wills jumper breathing in his scent. I've fallen in love with my oldest and greatest friend! I have fallen in love with Harry Styles.

_[Authors note]-So what do you all think? Sorry I took so long to update, I had alot going on, this was orginally meant to be updated everyday but that may not happen, it will be near enough every day. Once I get things sorted the everyday thing will happen again I promise3 -HannahPanda_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 - I'm Sorry.

[Harry's P.O.V] The living room door opened and I looked up, Louis had his arm round Sophie, she didn't look happy but at least she wasn't crying anymore. I wanted to run over and hug her but how would that help? I'm the reason this happened. She on Louis lap inbetween Liam and Niall, Zayn got up from the seat next to me and left the room. I wanted to say someone but I couldn't "Soo...anyone feel like nandos?" oh Niall how your hunger still amazes me. "I guess not that...alright...well urr..." he got up and walked to the door before opening it, "I'll just go see Zayn then. You coming Liam?" Liam nodded then got up and followed him closely followed by Louis. Great now I was stuck in the room with Sophjie and I didn't know what to say. "So Harry...look about earlier I'm sorry for running off."

I looked over to her and smiled "It's my fault for bringing her back to England with me, I am sorry," she sighed and came and sat next to me. I took her hands and put them in mine. We both looked up at each other and smiled, I wish we could stay like this forever but obviously we couldn't.

[Sophies P.O.V] When he tookd my hands in his I felt my heart skip a beat, I looked up to see him smiling and I couldn't help but smile back. He ended up pulling me in for a hug "I'm sorry Sophie," I mumbled into his chest "It's ok Harry, I'm sorry for coming over," he kissed the top of my head, "You're too much for me to loose," I smiled to myself when I heard him say that, "but I'm fat and ugly." he pulled away and made me look at him, "never say your fat or ugly because your not! You are the prettiest girl I have ever met," and with that he kissed me.

I melted into the kiss and he did too, the way our lips moved in sync was perfected. This was perfect! It felt so right! I heard a cough coming from the door so me and Harry pulled away to see Louis smiling like an idiot. "FINALLY!" he ran over and hugged us both then pulled away "GUYS THEY KISSED!" I head the same thing chorus from the kitchen "FINALLY!" me and Harry exchanged confused glances, "what do you mean finally?" I asked and Louis giggled like a little girl, "ever since that time you got drunk with us 2 months ago we've been waiting for this!" I sighed and got up.

"You Louis, are one strange boy," he giggled again and hugged me before I pulled away. "I hate being a moment destroyer but I need to get home, I'm supposed to be going stargazing with my Grandpa again," Louis groaned "BUT STARGAZING SUCKS!" I glared at him, "not with my grandpa." I went over and pecked Harry on the cheek before skipping out the door and back to my house. I got in and put my stuff down before grabbing some blankets and going back out the house again on the way to the Hill.

[Harry's P.O.V] When she called herself ugly and fat I freaked, shes none of those things "never say your fat or ugly because your not! You are the prettiest girl I have ever met!" and with that I kissed her! It was amazing, I felt her kiss back so I smiled into the kiss, our lips moved in sync and it felt perfect. I heard a cough coming from the door so me and Sophie pulled apart and saw Louis stood at the door with a stupid grin on his face. He screamed something and ran over and hugged us then pulled away screaming out the door "GUYS THEY KISSED!" I heard them all shout "Finally!"

Of course it would be Louis ruining the moment but I guess I'll live, Sophie spoke up, "What do you mean finally?" Louis started giggling like a school girl before answering her question "ever since that time you got drunk with us 2 months ago we've been waiting for this!" Sophie sighed and got up. Dammit! Now I won't get to kiss her again! Stupid moment ruining Louis. I went off into a daze and was eventually snapped back into reality when Sophie kissed my cheek. She then skipped out the door and back to her house. Great now I don't get to kiss her again. I scowled at Louis and he smiled, "aww is my little Princess sad because the love of his life has gone stargazing?" I nodded and he hugged me, "it's okay darling you can see her tomorrow, we have got a 2 weeks off before Australia after all don't we?" this made me smile "yay!" Louis chuckled and I got up and went into the kitchen to see Niall raiding the fridge.

[Sophies P.O.V] I was walking up to the hill carrying the blankets and looking at the stars, they were so pretty tonight. Thats when it hit me...I kissed Harry Styles...Harry Styles kissed me! MY BEST FRIEND IS HARRY FREAKING STYLES! OH MY GOD! Just a year ago my life was normal, I had a normal life and a normal family...and now I'm close friends with One Direction...this is so weird. I decided to shake off how much I had freaked out as I reached the top of the hill, Grandpa wasnt on top of the hill...I started looking round and then I saw him.

_There won't be a chapter on Friday, Saturday or Sunday because I'm busy sorry guys but I might get a chapter up tomorrow if I have time -HannahPanda_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 9 - Oh right...

I woke up with the biggest headache I have ever had, dammit hangovers! I never usually get hangover but come on, I don't think I've ever drank that much! I climbed out of the bed I had stayed in. Harry's. I walked to the sofas to see Harry sleeping, cute. I walked over to the small kitchen thing and got a glass of water, I drank it pretty quickly. I felt a pair of arms wrap round my waist and turnt round to see Zayn, "Mornin' georgous hows the hangover?" I glared at him, "That bad hey?" I nodded, Zayn let go of my waist and sat on the counter, "What happened with you and Harry in his room last night? He came out smiling like an idiot," I tapped my nose "I don't kiss and tell silly!" he frowned "Meany," I heard a groan come from the sofa and saw Harry sit up, "who jumped on my head," I let out a giggle "does little Harry want some water?" Harry covered his ears, "Don't shout Zayn,"giggling again I went over and handed him a glass of water and sat down next to him, he rested his head on my shoulder "Soph my head hurts," I giggled "poor Harry."

"HARRY WHERE ARE MY BOXERS?" I heard Louis scream from his room, "THEY'RE ON THE BALCONY" Harry screamed back, why were they there? Louis ran out of his room covering his...area and went onto the balcony coming back with his underwear, "FOUND THEM!" I heard an irish groan come from Nialls room followed by him shouting, "SHUT UP GUYS! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP IN HERE!" me and Harry giggled like school girls. Like a father, Liam came out of his room and started cooking breakfast for us all, "Sophie we should take you home soon," I nodded and Harry jumped up and ran to his room. Minutes later he submerged holding a purple Jack Wills hoody and some Hollister trackies, "you can borrow these," I smilled and then Louis handed me some converses, "these should fit, Niall has small feet," I giggled "HEY I HEARD THAT!" Nialls voice rang through the room, "I LOVE YOU NIALL!" aw these bromances!

After breakfast we made our way downstairs to Harry's car, he drove. "Should I be worried for my life?" they all giggled "hey I can drive!" I giggled along with the rest of the guys, "Ok if you say so Harreh!" he smiled when I mentioned that nickname, I used to call him Harreh when we were much younger. "Boo bear," Louis looked up from his phone "Yes Princess?" Cute! "Do we have to go home at 4?" Louis nodded, "as much as I want to stay here we do," Harry frowned "Don't want to go to LA and leave Soph here," my heart felt crushed, I forgot that they were leaving today! I have just found Harreh, my childhood best friend and now he has to go to LA for who knows how long, "Sophie! Earth to Soph," I snapped back into reality when Harry started waving his hands in my face. "We're here beautiful!" I smiled when he called me beautiful.

I got out of the car and hugged all the boys, "Have a safe flight ok?" they all smiled, "We'll be fine and don't worry we'll bring Harry saftly back!" I giggled, "good! And Harry!" he looked up at me and smiled "Don't go off with the first girl you see, just because you're famous," he pulled me in for a hug, "I won't, I promise!" I smiled, "good. Now you should go, you still have to pack right?" Louis looked alarmed "GUYS WE NEED TO GO!" all of them bundled into the car except Harry.

"Look Harry about last night..." he stopped me before I could finish, "We were drunk it didn't mean anything right?" I don't know why but when he said that I felt crushed, but I nodded anyway, "thats right, just a drunken mistake," he smiled "You understand me Sophie!" he pulled me into a hug and kissed my head, "I'll come see you when we get home yeah?" I nod and hand him a piece of paper, "thats my number," he smiles "thanks, I'll text you later yeah?" I nodded and with that he got into the car with the others and drove off. I was alone.

After standing there and staring at where Harry's car was minutes before I decided to go into the house, "SOPHIE! You're back finally!" I smiled and hugged mum, "I'm tired mum I think I'm just going to go to bed," she smiled "okay darling, sleep well!" I smiled and made my way upstairs and into bed," I slept in Harry's Jack Wills jumper breathing in his scent. I've fallen in love with my oldest and greatest friend! I have fallen in love with Harry Styles.

_[Authors note]-So what do you all think? Sorry I took so long to update, I had alot going on, this was orginally meant to be updated everyday but that may not happen, it will be near enough every day. Once I get things sorted the everyday thing will happen again I promise3 -HannahPanda_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 - The Funeral and Harry leaving.

A week has past and todays the funeral. I haven't really seen Harry and today will be the first day I've left the house. I just can't believe he's really gone. Harry was coming over at 10 to be my support, I don't really know anymore. I mean I like him...but now after everything I just want to be alone. I had a quick shower, blow-dried my hair and then put on the black dress. I didn't want to go to the funeral because that would make this all real. I can't even cry anymore, I've cried so much and now nothing comes out.

Harry arrived at 9:59am and he looked sad. He tried to give me a hug but something about it just felt wrong. I pulled away and he tried to smile. "Should we go?" I nodded. Mum and Grammy had already left. He was being buried and I didn't want to see them carrying the coffin. So I decided to go after all that and Harry decided he'd come with me. They go tomorrow. They were meant to go next week but something happened and now they leave tomorrow. Doesn't really bother me. I want to be alone anyway. I picked up my piece of paper which had my little thing written on. Me and Harry walked to the church and when we walked in everyone was silent. "It's your turn to speak dear," my mothers whisper flooded the room. I took a deep breath and swollowed the lump in my throat before making my way to the stand thing.

I took a deep breath and started, "Grampy, I'm going to miss you. You were the father I needed. The only person who seemed to care. You'd clean up my cuts when I hurt myself and sometimes I'd get a lolly if I didn't complain. Your the reason I love stars. You always said you wanted to be amongst the stars and now you are Grampy." I started crying but continued anyway. "Whose going to clean the cuts now? Whose going to show me amazing things in the sky? I'm never going to know when a meteor shower is coming now! Can't you come back? I can't do this without you Grampy! I need you here! I miss you." and with that I burst into tears. Harry came over and pulled me away, "That was amazing Soph." I pulled away. "I'm sorry Harry I can't," I walked out of the church.

I walked all the way to the park by the house and sat on a swing. I just cried. It wasn't a dream. He's really gone. He's left me! "Are you ok?" I looked up to see a guy around Harry's age. "You're crying!" he quickly pulled me into a hug...it was nice, it felt so natural unlike Harry's have felt recently. Me and this boy stayed like this for a while until I stopped crying. I pulled away and when he saw I wasn't crying anymore he smiled and wiped away a stray tear, "there we are! My names Zack, whats yours?" I tried to smile and replied, "I'm Sophie." he smiled, "why was little Sophie crying?" I sighed and explained everything, he looked shocked after that, "I'm so sorry!" I smiled, "it's ok..I think our conversation has actually cheered me up!" he smiled, "good!" I smiled then looked at my phone to see a text from Harry telling me to get home, "Sorry Zack, I have to go!" his smile faded but returned shortly after and then he took my phone. After a few seconds he handed it back. "It's fine, now you have my number," I smiled and walked home.

I found Harry sat on the step by my door, he looked up and ran over to me, "where have you been? It's 8:30pm!" I frowned, "sorry..." he sighed and then kissed me, but something didn't feel right. I pulled away. I don't like him anymore do I? My heart sunk and he gave me a weird look. "Harry, you go to Australia for three months tomorrow...and recently between us...nothings felt right, I think we should," Harry interupted me, "break up?" he looked hurt but continued, "I agree though, nothings felt right?" I tried to smile but couldn't, "one more kiss?" I nodded. It hurt knowing this would be our last kiss. Then it ended.

_Sorry for it being short, very ill right now sorry. -HannahPanda_


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 - I missed you but I guess you don't care.

_**(Sorry for the time skip)**_

[Sophie's P.O.V] The boys came back yesterday and are at their apartments in London. I can't believe its been 3 months seriously. Me and Harry haven't spoken at all but I've spoken to Louis. Apparently Harry's not been himself but I've been fine. No feelings at all, I go up to the hill now. You know the hill me and Grandpa always sat on, yeah that one. I go there when I want to think about things, suprisingly nothing involved Harry. But yeah me and Matt are meeting the boys at their apartments in London, we're staying with Harry and Louis for the week...fun.

I was happily asleep when suddenly someone jumped on me, "SOPH WAKE UP! WE NEED TO GO!" I hear a very familiar voice ring through the room. It was Matt, I groaned and hid under my pillow "Who let you in?" I felt him pull me off the bed and I hit the floor with a thud, I groaned in pain and pulled myself off the floor only to be greeted by him throwing clothes into a suitcase, "I can't believe you never packed!" I lost it, "GET OUT MY ROOM!" I started shoving him out the room and shut the door on him, I heard his voice on the otherside of the door followed by a giggle, "I'll be in the living room, the train leaves at 12!" I looked at my watch, 10am. Dammit. I hopped into the shower and had a quick wash before drying I packed the rest of my clothes, yes I was running round my room naked, I didn't care it was now 11, so much for a quick shower. Not enough time. I picked up some denim shorts and a loose top which had elmo on the front. I blow-dried my hair, 11:30. Did my make-up and ran downstairs.

[Harry's P.O.V] COLD. Louis threw a bucket of water over me "morning pumpkin!" I frowned at him, "boobear why?" he shrugged, "It's 12pm, Matt and Sophie will be here soon!" her name sent shivers down my spine, oh how I missed her. She's been on my mind every second since we broke up, I do love her, Harry Styles is actually in love. But Louis told me that she's over me, I have a week to change that. I want her in my life wait scratch that, I need her in my life.

There was a knock at the door, I literally sprinted to the door to be greeted by Zayn. My smile faded, "Sorry dude, expecting Soph?" I nodded, he smiled "She'll be here soon calm down!" he dragged me to the sofa after I shut the door. About and hour after Zayn arrived followed by Liam and Niall there was another knock on the door, I assumed it was just someone else but when I opened the door there she stood, she look more beautiful than she did when I left. I pulled her in for a hug, damn I've missed her.

[Sophie's P.O.V] There me and Matt were, stood outside Harry's apartment, I took a deep breath and knocked. After a few seconds a very annoyed and tired Harry answered the door but once he saw it was me he pulled me into a huge hug. There was this feeling inside me, the feeling I had before Granddad died, I looked up to see Harry smiling, he blushed. Oh those green eyes, how I've missed them, I heard a cough behind me so me and Harry pulled apart, I turned to see Louis, I ran into him arms "LOUIS!" I heard him chuckled, "I've missed you little one!" I smiled and went and hugged the rest of the boys, they all gave me equally long hugs, oh how I missed these hugs!

[Harry's P.O.V] When Sophie went off to see the guest room she was staying in Louis came over to me, "she likes you," he whispered and I responded with a scoff, "I wish boobear," he chuckled, "you'll get her back!" I sighed. "I sure hope so Louis, I sure do."

**_Not that long I know but I just wanted to end it there:D Sorry for the really long break but hey I'm back:) -HannahPanda_**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - Wow.

[Sophies P.O.V] I bounced around my room, "I MISSED YOU GUYS SO MUCH!" Zayn chuckled, "we missed you too!" I smiled and left the room. Now my energys been burnt I feel like laying on the sofa. I did just that but before long Harry came along, he lifted my legs sat down and put my legs on his lap. He started stroking them which led my to giggle, "Harry stop!" a smirked played on his lips, "I forgot you were ticklish!" he moved closer to me, oh no. "Harry...please don't...have mercy," I tried to move away but now he was hanging over me with a devlish grin on his face, suddenly he was tickling me, "NO HARRY STOP PLEASE" I screamed through gasps, I knew there was only one way to stop him, I pushed him off me and fell to the floor with a crash.

He wasn't moving...oh no! I jumped off the sofa and ran to his side, "Harry?" I shook him, "This is no time to mess about!" lent over his face to see if he was breathing, CPR? I moved closer to his lips and before I was about to his eyes flickered, I pulled away. "Oh no come back!" I shook my head, he groaned in pain, "That really hurt you know!" I frowned and pulled him into a hug, "Sorry Harreh," I felt him smile against my chest, "Soph?" I pulled away from him "hmm?" he smiled and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, "you're truly amazing you know!" I smiled and hid face. He lifted my chin and leant in planting a soft kiss on my lips. Lets justs say, fireworks. This was so different from our first kiss. It was...amazing!

[Harry's P.O.V] I pulled away from the kiss smiling, Sophie was smiling too. "Wow." was all she managed to get out, my response...well all I could say was the same thing. "Wow!" We sat there smiling when Louis walked in, "What are you two creeps smiling about?" I was knocked out of the trance, "Nothing for you to worry about boobear!" he frowned, "SOPHIE! Tell me!" she shook her head, "Sorry Lou Lou but it's a secret!" I smiled.

[Sophie's P.O.V] It was late, I spent most of the day teasing Louis because I wouldn't tell him what made me and Harry so smiley, where does it leave me and Harry now? Hmm... "Sophie please tell me!" I shook my head for the millionth time, "No can do Louis!" he frowned, "FINE." then he stormed off, I'll tell him one day. When I know whats going on.

I walked to Harry's room and knocked on the door, "Come in," I walked in and he looked up and smiled, "shut the door beautiful and come sit by me," he patted the spot on the bed next to him, I shut the door and sat in the spot. "Harry, where are we?" he looked up from his phone before putting it away, "Well Sophie, we're in my room in mine and Louis apartment," I chucked quietly "I meant with the kiss," he smiled "We could be together if you want," I smiled, "I'd like that," he pulled me closer to him and kissed me. Wow. I'm dating Harry Styles, my childhood best friend!

_**The next chapter is the last one :O There will be a sequal but not for a while so keep checking back. -HannahPanda**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Harry?

[Sophies P.O.V] Me and Harry have been together for 6 months now. We're referred to as 'Sarry' the fans have been amazing though seriously. I've moved into Harry and Louis apartment and I go everywhere they go. It's amazing. I woke up this morning with Harry's arm firmly round my waist. I slowly moved off the bed without waking him up. I went into the kitchen to see a very tired Louis, "Morning sunshine!" he groaned. "You and Harry are so loud." I giggled, "Sorry Lou Lou, see us couples have these urges and when..." he interrupted me, "LALALALALA I don't want to hear!" I heard Harrys door shut, "whats with the shouting?" aw Harry looked so cute when he woke up. "She's telling me about your sex life, WHICH I don't want to know about," Harry grinned, "You're just jealous."

Tonight Harry was taking me out, don't know where no one will tell me. Mum rang me today, she seemed really happy, why does everyone seem happy and secretive around me today. For the afternoon Louis was taking me shopping, he said he wanted to help me pick something out for tonight, after much arguing I finally gave in. "FINE!" Louis smiled.

I got changed into some suspenders, shorts and a white top. Louis smiled, "aren't you cute?" I smiled as we walked to the car, fans were going crazy "Where's Harry?" "Whats it like dating him?" the usual. I didn't get much hate actually, they seemed to accept that me and Harry were happy. Was odd but I didn't mind.

Louis took me into river island and started rummaging through dresses, he kept throwing dresses at me. When he'd done I was covered in about 20 dresses. "Go try them on" he said ushering me to the changing rooms. I tried each dress on but none of them worked for me or Louis, I had one more dress to try on, this short red pleated dress. I looked at it, really? This would never suit me. I put it on and looked at my reflection in the mirror...wow. I walked out and Louis mouth dropped. "Wow!" he smiled, "Thats the one! THAT IS THE DRESS!" I looked at the price tag and frowned, "it's out of my budget Lou Lou, I guess I'll just get the blue poofy one." I turnt round and walked back into the changing room.

After I changed back into my clothes I walked out to see Louis paying for a dress, when I walked over I saw it was the red dress! "Louis you can't buy that!" he smiled, "Tonight will change your life! You need the perfect dress!" he handed me the bag, "you're worth the money Soph!" I frowned, "Why will tonight change my life?" he tapped his nose, "that'd be telling!" I jabbed him "Tell me!" he shook his head, "I swore I wouldn't sorry Princess, you'll just have to wait!" I sighed, "fine."

It was 5pm, Harry was going to come back to the apartment at 7 to pick me up. I still wondered why tonight would change my life but I guess I'll just have to wait and see. I got out of the shower and checked the time, 6pm. I had an hour to get ready for the night that will change everything. put my hair in a bun leaving some strands down. I put a butterfly clip on the hairband. Perfect. Next was make-up, I left it pretty natural because Harry prefers me with less make-up on. I put on a few layers of mascara, a pale lipstick and I was done. I put on the dress and looked in the mirror. Wow. Was that me?

There was a tap on the bedroom door, "I'm outside hun," it was Harry, I took a deep breath and opened the door, his mouth dropped, "You...you look...look...amazing!" I smiled and pecked his lips, he was still staring at me, "Harry...the date?" he snapped out of the trance, "Oh yeah, follow me." We got into his car and drove a while until we pulled up to a restaurant. "Harry the place is deserted I don't think it's open," he chuckled and got out the car coming to my side and opening the door taking me hand a pulling me out. We walked to the door and someone opened it inviting us in.

There, in the middle of the room was a candle lit table, 2 plates filled with nandos...he knew me well. He led me to the table and sat me down, he moved to the other side and sat down. We ate until we couldn't anymore. "If I should stay," I looked round the room, I swear I heard Liam sing..."I would only be in your way." that was defiantly Zayn! "So I'll go, but I know" Louis.. "I'll think of you every step of the way." Ok I think I'm going crazy, I looked over at Harry who smirked and pulled out a mic from under the table "And I will always love you." he moved to the stage that lit up with a spotlight reveling the rest of the boys...what was going on...they continued to sing.

I will always love you.

You, my darling you. Mmm.

Bittersweet memories,

that is all I'm taking with me.

So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.

We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.

And I wish to you, joy and happiness.

But above all this, I wish you love.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I, I will always love you.

You, darling, I love you.

Harry ended the song with "Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you." he ended it perfectly as the boys scurried off. He stood in front of me and then knelt down. Oh my God! "Sophie, will you do me the amazing honor of becoming my wife?" I jumped up in shock, he looked worried. "YES! YES!" he smiled at stood up embracing with a kiss. I was going to be marrying Harry Styles!

Thats it guys! The story is over. The sequel will be here soon. But thats it for now, thanks so much for reading my story! -HannahPanda


End file.
